te amo
by NaraSayuri
Summary: son solo 3 historias, un gaahina, un shikaino y un nejiten espero les guste y pues los dos primeros son romanticos el ultimo es trizte... "por que el hubiera no existe, tenten"
1. chocolate

_**Adicciones**_

_**Adicta al chocolate**_

Ahí estaba ella, como siempre, en el parque viendo correr, brincar, jugar a esos pequeños niños, sin importarles si hacia calor, frío o si llovía o hacia viento; siempre pensando en esos tiempos, cuando su madre vivía y ella corría, como esos niños, por el parque sin importarle nada, pero entonces eso paso, su madre falleció y ella no pudo hacer nada mas que madurar y vivir al mismo tiempo…

-Hinata, ¿estas bien?-preguntaba algo preocupado un pelirrojo

-si, yo solo recordaba-decía la chica algo apenada, ya que se había hundido tanto en sus pensamientos que no recordaba cuando llego su novio

-eh…bueno te eh traído algo para comer-mostraba una pequeña envoltura, pero estaba…vacía…

-yo…etto…gracias, pero esta…vacía-se sonrojaba al decirlo

-ah, perdón esa es mi basura,-reía, ál menos le saco una de esas sonrisas que lo hipnotizan-esta es la tuya-mostraba otra envoltura parecida a la de el, pero esa si tenia su contenido intacto

-oh, gaara es mi chocolate favorito-tomaba la golosina y habría con desesperación y deseo de probar su contenido, cuando por fin pudo degustar su sabor recordó algo- oye gaara, como es que tu comiste ¿chocolate?-preguntaba dudosa

-eh…pues si que hay algo raro-el sabia por donde iba el tema

-pues tu no comes, bueno comías chocolate- decía con un sonrojo muy notorio

-bueno ahora vez que si- decía tratando de no mirar a la chica

-y…desde cuando- decía con un tono juguetón, aunque ella sabia desde cuando

-pues veras, fue el…-el "hacia" memoria, aunque sabia la fecha exacta- mas o menos, por el lunes

-oh…y quien te dio ese gusto- por fin, había tocado ese tema, desde el lunes lo había dejado por la paz- digo, yo…quisiera saber por que eso de comerlo

-eh…bien sabes quien, porque, cuando y donde- decía tomando la mano de la chica con la suya y besando su muñeca

-podrías refrescarme la memoria- si hinata había cambiado mucho

-bueno pues, veras- "hacia memoria"- quien, fuiste tu-decía viéndola coquetamente- porque, ese tema lo sabes y no debo decirlo con tanta gente por los alrededores- veía cuidadosamente los gestos de la chica- donde, pues veras que fue lo mas curioso, fue en el lugar donde yo lo llamo "hogar", escabulléndonos de kankuro y temari- reía por sus recuerdos- y el cuando, ya lo dije el lunes

-oh…si ya lo recuerdo- decía con una sonrisa en sus labios

-sabes, me podría hacer adicto a el- decía mirando a la chica, la cual se sonrojo como un tomate

-pues…te podría hostigar- quería saber que decía

-no lo creo, nunca me hostigaría ni me cansaría sabes- tomaba la barbilla de hinata con una mano y con la otra la tomaba por al cintura- te amo


	2. cielo

_**Adicciones**_

_**Adicción al cielo**_

Y ahí se encontraba esa pareja tan…"problemática", es decir, ella una chica linda con tanta energía, aun mas que miles de niños que acaban de comer azúcar y se vuelven mas que hiperactivos, y el…un chico tan desganado, siempre pensando que todo es problemático, bueno los padres del Nara decían que ino le complementa a su hijo…

-shikamaru- susurraba una rubia con ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo

-…-volteo la cara, el estaba acostado en el pasto, viendo el cielo, las nubes, las aves…

-por que miras tanto al cielo- decía ella viendo el atardecer, de vez en cuando volteaba las miradas hacia su novio pero siempre viendo los colores que daba ese hermoso crepúsculo

-estas ¿celosa?- decía con desgano pero algo activo

-yo…si lo estuviera, tendría el porque- decía con un puchero la rubia

-vamos, no te pongas celosa- le tomaba la mano

-porque no, es decir, te la pasas viendo al cielo- le veía a los ojos- mira cuando no este ve tu cielo tanto como quieras pero, cuando yo este, procura no hacerlo tanto

-porque esa rudeza, mujer- decía el problemático

-por…porque no me prestas atención- decía al borde de las lagrimas

-claro que si, mujer, que tu no te des cuenta cuanto te veo, cuanto tiempo me robas al DIA, las noches no puedo dormir sin pensar si tu sueñas con migo- decía viéndola a los ojos- mujer, eres todo lo que pido, tu das la orden que yo la sigo

-pues…hay shika, es que miras mucho al cielo, y si estoy celosa

-no tendrías por que estarlo, mas bien el cielo debería estar celoso de ti-reía con una sola carcajada

-a sí…porque- parecía dudosa del comentario

-pues porque solo lo veo para recordarte, mira, el cielo azul me recuerda a tus ojos, las nubes, a tu cabello, cuando hay tormenta, se que estas mal,-eso era verdad, a ino nunca le gustaron las tormentas- y cuando hay atardecer es hermoso, casi tanto como tu…-se sonrojaba en el acto, tanto la chica por lo que le había comentado y el Nara por haberlo comentado…

-oh, shika…maru- susurraba

-ino, yo…te amo- le besaba y con ese beso simplemente reafirmo sus palabras "te amo"


	3. lluvia

_**LLuvia**_

¿Por que ella solo se sentaba a ver la lluvia caer? Realmente nadie lo sabia, excepto el, ¿Por qué una lagrima corría por su mejilla y otra le seguía? Nuevamente solo el lo sabia, ¿Por qué cada vez que ve su foto llora sin poder detenerse? ¿Por que todo le recuerda a el? Esas preguntas siempre estarán en las memorias de todos, si, ella una kunoichi la cual siempre reía y tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro aun con las peores peleas o golpes, ahora solo tenia llanto, lagrimas y días negros en su por venir….

"¿por que te vas?"- preguntaba la kunoichi

"por que no tengo que hacer aquí, nadie por quien quedarme"- respondía un ojiperla

"yo…"-callo ante la mirada del chico en ella

"¿si?"-pedía que siguiera la frase

"yo…te deseo…buena suerte"-respondió aun molesta con si por no poder decirle la verdad

"oh…"-decía con tristeza-"gracias"

Lo que el chico quería escuchar realmente antes de irse de misión, era un "quédate por mi neji, no quiero que me dejes" de su amada compañera pero, no, ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenia planeado, después de su misión, decirle la verdad a tenten, "te amo", pero nunca pensó que no volvería jamás…

"tenten, ya es hora"- comentaba un Ninja castaño-"vamos, ya no hay vuelta atrás"

"lo se, kiba, pero si se lo hubiese pedido, por mi, talvez el seguiría vivo"- lloraba en el pecho del chico

"el hubiera no existe, tenten"


End file.
